Girl, Missing or Found?
by jackandcarlylove
Summary: Violet Fudo is the adopted daughter of Yusei and Akiza. She knows nothing about her past but when she see's a familiar face in a lost child's website, unanswered questions resurface. And what are Yusei and Akiza hidding from her?
1. 1 who am I?

**A/N: hey guys, yeah I know I should be updating my other story 'what I love about her' but I don't think many people like it… sooo I'm discontinuing it… for now. Any way I hope you all like this and… well I haven't got much else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I so do NOT own yu gi oh 5d's and i don't know who does.**

**BUT I do own Violet.**

**

* * *

**

_Who am I?_

She stared at the computer in some sort of study, and stared at the essay heading. New form teachers always give you homework like this at the start of the year.

_Who am I?_

When she was younger, it would have been easy. All she would have needed to have typed would have been simple things like: _I am Violet Fudo. I have Violet hair and golden eyes. I live with my mum, dad and my little brother Riku. I also live in Japan._

But now that she was older, she was expected to write about her likes, dislikes, interests and background. Basically who you are 'inside'. Except Violet's problem was, she was adopted at the age of three, and didn't know who she _really _was inside.

Violet felt like she needed a break.

She swang herself around in her chair, her purple bangs wiping against her face and covering her sun like golden eyes.

She decided to text Kyle.

_Hw u dng w/ stpd 'who am I' thng?_

A minute later, her phone started to vibrate, meaning he texted back:

_We are sorry to inform you that Kyle Kessler died from_ _boredom while working on his homework earlier tonight._

Violet laughed out loud. Kyle always cheers her up. He wasn't much like his father Kalin, well except when he was angry. He adopted most of Misty's calm and happy personality. Some of her friends like Josh Atlas and Feather Hogan, tease her about Kyle. Make out he's her boyfriend. Which is like the stupidest thing ever. Her, Josh, Feather and Kyle have known each other since they were toddlers!

_Who am I?_

Violet put her head in her hands.

How can anyone work out who they are, unless they know where they come from? And Violet had no idea where she came from.

Come on, she was adopted at the age of THREE!

A minute later, Akiza was calling from downstairs.

''Vicky. Tea's ready honney.''

Akiza and Yusei both always call her by ''Vicky.'' It was her pet-name she got when she first started nursery, but she wasn't sure how she got that name in the first place.

Violet raced downstairs at the sound of her mother's voice, glad to get away from that computer she didn't get away from it for too long.

''How's the homework going Vick?'' Akiza asked, cracking an egg into the frying pan.

''Mmmm,'' Vicky mumbled, not making eye contact.

''Vicky,'' Akiza sighed. ''Why can't you speak properly?''

Violet looked at her. Same old mum. Average height. slim. pale. Chocolate brown eyes and vibrant red hair. Baisicaly beautiful to the human eye.

_'i look nothing like her.' _Violet thoght. Sure she wasn't ugly, most people she's actually really pretty. She has waist length violet hair, with bangs on either side of her face. Big golden eyes framed with long dark lashes. She was slim, with a figure most people could only dream for, and she was a bit taller than girls her average age. She was already taller than her mother, maybe a centimetre shorter than Yusei.

''Vicky, snap out of it.'' Vicky looked at her mother for a second before speaking.

She spoke very clearly and slowly.'' who is my real mother?''

Akiza froze. for a second she looked terrified. Violet knew she caught her off guard. Akiza's face slowly went hard like a mask. No emotion. This scared Violet a bit. It was almost like seeing her mother's face when she used to be the black rose witch. Of course she never saw how her mother looked like as the black rose, but how her parents described thier past to her, and told her about the signer/dark signer war, their descriptions from the earthbound emmortals to everyones facial expressions were pretty detailed.

''I am,'' Akiza's voice broke violet out of her trance. ''What do you mean honney?'' her face becoming quizical.

''Nothing.'' Violet quickley looked away, wishing she hadn't said anything. Akiza pulled out a chair and sat down, the frying pan still in her hand.

''I thoght you weren't bothered about knowing,'' she said.

Vicky rolled her eyes, wishing her mother would just drop it.

''I'm not.''

Akiza ladled scrambled eggs onto her plate.

''Anyway, i can't tell you. It was a closed adoption. That means-''

''Neither side knows anything about the other. I know mum.'' Violet finished off her mother's sentence.

Akiza got up, replaced the frying pan on the cooker and turned back to the purple haired girl. ''Has someone said anything at school?''

''No.'' Violet quickly bent over her eggs_. 'trust mum to assume somebody else was putting ideas in my head. It would be too much for her to imagine i might have started thing about it myself.' _The young six-teen year old rolled her eyes, making sure her bangs were covering her face.

''What's for Tea?'' A boy of about six years old came bolting into the room. He had black crab like spickey hair. hilighted with red. He had light tanned skin with cobalt blue eyes. He was wearing dark ble jeans, deep red jacket and a dark blue tank top with a red circular maze in the middle, and a pair of fluffy black socks.

His cheeks were red from the outside air and he had the spitting image of Yusei. 'My little miracle,' Akiza would call him. She had gotten pregnant with Riku when she and Yusei had both lost hope of having a child of their own.

Riku skidded to a halt at the table, then made a face.

''Scrambbled eggs stink.''

''Not as much as you,'' Vicky shot back.

Ricku picked up his fork and prodded his sister with it.

''OW. Mum he's hitting me!''

Akiza glared at her two children.

''Sit Riku.'' Sometimes Violet wonders if she thinks he's a dog. Once Vicky heard her mother speaking to Carly; Josh Atlas' mother, ''Boys are like puppies. All they need is affection and fresh air. Girls are much harder work.''

_Then why choose me-a girl-in the first place? _Violet remembered all the times when she was little that Akiza talked to her about being adopted-about how they picked her out of some catalogue. It used to make her feel special. Wanted. Now it made her feel like a mail-order dress. A dress that didn't fit but was too much trouble to send back. But she knew Akiza, Yusei- even Riku loved her, but there was still a place in her heart that felt...empty.

''Can Kyle come round later?'' The golden eyed girl asked, leaning a bit forward in her chair.

''Sure, when you've done you homework- if it isn't too late,'' Came Akiza's predictable reply.

''These eggs look like your puke,'' Riku said.

Sometimes Vicky really, really hates him.

Violet emailed her male friend as soon as she went back upstairs.

_See you later?_

His reply came back in seconds: _i'll be there at 7._

Violet checked the time on the corner of the screen: 6.15. She was never going to finish this essay in 45 minutes.

_Who am i?_

_Adopted. Lost. _She typed the words into the the search engine box.

She'd been thinking about it recently. Last week she'd even checked out some of the adoption information websites. You'd have laghed if you'd seen her: heart thumping, palms sweating, stomach screwed into a knot. It's not as if there's going to be some sit that says: _Violet Fudo-click here for your adoption details._

About a week ago, Violet found out that if she wanted to know anything about her life before she was three, she needed her parents permission first. _'how unbelieveble is that?' _The dark haired girl layedher head in her hands. She let out a deep sigh before returning to her thoughts. _My life. My identity. My past. But their decision._

Even if she asked, there was no way Akiza would say yes. Well you've seen how she is about the subject. Gets a face like a smashed plate. Well if hr parents won't tell her what happened, she would have to find out for herself. And anyway, it's not like she'd be on some lost childrens website.

She slowley clicked on the search icon.

_Adopted. Lost. _Nearly a million hits.

Violet could feel her stomach clenching again.

She sat back in her chair. Enough.

She was just wasting time. Putting off the homework. She reached over to close the search. And that's when she caught sight of it:An international site for lost or missing childre. She frowned. How could you loose a child and them not turn up? Violet knew that you could loose one for five minutes. Or even an hour. She also knew that children go missing because some psycho's murdered them. But Akiza's always told her that only happens about once or twice a year.

Violet clicked through to the homepage. It was a flickering mass of faces. Each face the size of a stamp; each stamp turning into a new face after a few seconds.

Violet's jaw dropped. Did all these faces really belong to missing children? She saw a search field. Violet hesitated then typed in her name. _Violet. _She wasn't really thinking about what she was doing. Just messing about- seeing how many missing Violets' there were out there.

It turned out there were one hundred and seventy-two. Jeez. Tht computer was flashing at her face to refine her search. Part of her wanted to stop. The other part told her not to be stupid. The flickering mass weren't adopted children like her- with no past. These kids _only _had a past. She just wanted to see who was there. Vicky added her birth month to the search criteria.

_Violet. March 2042._

She watched as three violets appeared on the screen. One had dark skin and was missing since since she was two weeks old.

One was pale with blonde haire-she looked about 9 or 10. Yeah-she'd only been missing since 2055.

Violet stared at the third child.

_**Callie Violet Matthews.**_

_**Case type: lost, injured, missing**_

_**Date of birth: March 12 2042**_

_**Age now: 16**_

_**Birth place: Evanport, Connecticut, USA**_

_**Hair: violet**_

_**Eyes: Golden-Yellow**_

Violet looked at the face above the words. A slightly chubby, smiling little girls face. Then at the date she'd gone missing: _September 8 2045._

Less than two months before Violet was adopted.

Her heart seemed to stop beating.

The birth date was a couple of days out. And Vicky was Japanese, not from America like the missing girl.

So it wasn't possible.

Was it?

The question seeped like a drug through her head, turning her upside down and inside out, filling her up.

_Could I be her?_

* * *

**A/N: please review!**


	2. 2 telling Kyle

**A/N: hey guys, thanks for those who did review, and I managed to update in one week! Yeah my updates will be about once weeks so don't expect really quick updates. Sorry if this upsets anyone but I'm updating when I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh 5d's and you know the rest.**

**Ok let's get on with the chapter!**

Violet staired at the little girl on the screen, searching her face for any signs that she might be her.

''Vicky, Kyles here.'' Akiza's shout made her jump.

Violet's heart raced as Kyle's footsteps pounded up the stairs.

She reached forward and minimized the screen. She ran to the door, just as Kyle got there.

''Hi, Vick.'' Kyle smiled. His silver hair was pulled back into amessy ponytail. He looked like a duplicate of Kalin. The same ice blue hair,sharp features, incredibly tall but he had Misty's eye colour, a grey-ish blue. ''Finished your homework?''

''yeah. Er…no, actually.'' Violet was hardly listening.''I need something from downstairs.''

Kyle frowned, but followed his female friend down to the living room.

Akiza was sitting on the sofa, watching a duel on tv.

''mum, where's our photo albums?''

Akiza staired at her daughter before answering. ''end of the cupboard.''

She pointed to a pair of wooden doors on the corner of the big room.

''why the sudden interest?''

Violet raced over and started pulling out albums, flicking through the pages. ''where're the oldest ones of me?'' Vicky said.

Silence.

Violet glanced up. Akiza and kyle were both looking at her as if she'd gone mad.

''what's this about sweetheart?'' akiza's voice sounded tence.

Violet put down the album she was holding.

''it's for this 'who am I' essay,'' violet said slowly. ''it's finished, but I thought it would be nice to put in a picture of me when I was younger, alongside one of me now. I'm only rushing 'cause kyle's here.''

Akiza's face relaxed. ''that's a good idea.'' She said. ''though I think I told you to get everything done _before_ he came round. Try the green album at the end.''

Violet pulled it out and opened it at the first page. There she was, seriouse little face. Wispy purple bob. She showed her mother.

''when was this taken?'' she asked, trying to sound casual.

''christmas fourty-five,'' she said. Just after we got you.''

This was the best she was going to get. ''can I take it?''

''sure,'' the red head replied. ''but make sure you bring it back.'' She smiled. ''those pictures are preciouse.''

Violet stood up, whith kyle hot on her heals. ''I'll be back in a minute.''

She looked from akizs to kyle. He staired back at her suspiciously.

''I just want to scan this in.''

She raced bach up to akiza's study and pulled up the site. She held the photo of herself next to the picture on the computer screen of Callie violet Matthews.

Violet thought she'd expect this would be prove thing one way or another. But it didn't.

Callie violet was chubby and dimpled and laughing.

In the photo from akiza's album, violet's face was thinner and she wasn't smiling.

And yet ther were similarities: the shape of the eyes, the crease under the lips. It could be her. It all almost fitted.

Violet felt like she was on one of those funfair rides that spin you round in so many directions that you can't tell which way is us.

If it _was_ her, then she wasn't who she thought she was. She had a different name. a different nationality. Even a different birthday. Non of the facts in her life were certain.

''what are you doing?'' kyle was staring at her from the doorway, a puzzled expression on his face.

''nothing.'' Violet quickly minimized the screen.

She was being ridiculous. The whole thing was too bazzare.

Kyle would probably laugh at her if she told him- he'd tell her to beam back to planet earth or something. And yet she wanted to show him. She wanted to know what he thought.

''don't give me that,'' kyle narrowed his eyes. ''you've been freaking out since I got here. All that crap about the photo albums. You just wanted me out of this room.''

''no I didn't kyle.'' Violet tried to smile. ''it was just this weird thing…'' she trailed off.

Kyle walked over to the computer. ''what kind of weird thing?'' he grinned, but his grin didn't quite reach his eyes.

''like some weird guy asking you out? What did you say?''

''what? No. ew. No way!'' what the heck was kyle going on about?

He knew that Vicky was, like totally uninterested in dadting and boys and all that mumbo jumbo.

''then why…'' kyles eyes focused on the minimizer lozenge at the bottom of the screen. ''why are you looking at some missing children site?''

''promise you wont laugh?''

He nodded. Violet cliked on the minimizer lozenge. Callie violet matthews appeared on the screen. Kyle glanced from her to the photograph on the desk beside the computer.

He frowned. ''what?'' his eyes widened. ''you don't think that's you, do you?''

The sixteen year old girl looked away, her ckeeks burning.

''I don't know,'' she whispered.

She looked up. Kyle was cliking on the link marcked: _age-progressed photograph._

''wait!'' violet cried.

But it was too late. A new picture was on the screen, showing Callie violet as she might appeare now. Vicky didn't want to look at it and yet she couldn't stop herself. It was her. But at the same time it wasn't. the face was too long and the nose too cutesy and turned-up looking.

''mmmm,'' kyle said. ''it's hard to say, isn't it? I mean it looks a bit like you but…'''

Violet's heart was beating fast. Ok, so he wasn't any more certain than she had been. But at least he wasn't laughing at her.

Violet wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. Without looking at violet, kyle clicked back to the first picture and clicked the print icon.

As the printer spewed out the picture, kyle held it up to show his femaile friend. ''it's like a 'missing' poster,'' he said. ''and look- there's a phone number at the bottom here. Maybe you should phone up and-''

''no. no way.'' Vicky jumped up and tore the paper out of his hand. This was moving too fast. Kyle was being too practical. Too logical about everything.

''I need to think,'' violet said, her purple bangs partially covering her pale face.

''chill out V.'' kyle rolled his eyes- like he does when Josh nad Feather start one of their famouse arguments. ''I was only trying to help. Don't you want to find out if that's really you?''

''maybe.'' Vicky shrugged. The truth was, she didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore.

''I guess you mum and dad might be able to tell.'' Kyle put put his head to one side and studied the picture.

''I'm not showing them,'' the fair eyed girl gasped.

''yeah. S'probably not a good idea, anyway.''

''what d'you mean?''

''well.'' Kyle hesitated. ''if that Callie violet girl is you, how'd you think it happened? I mean, back when you were three, how did you go from being in America in September to being in new domino by Christmas?''

Violet shook her head. Trust kyle to start asking all the practical questions. She couldn't even get her head around the idea that she might be a completely different person.

''think about it, vick,'' kyle smiled weakly. ''children don't just vanish for no reason. You must have been taken deliberately.''

''what's that got to do with my mum and dada?'' violet asked.

Kyle took a deap breath. ''I think you have to consider the possibility that your parents were somehow involved.''

**A/N: sorry this chapter was shorter than the last one.**

**Please review.**


	3. 3 the secret

**A/N: hey guys sorry for the late update. Here's my excuse: I was on a field trip for the whole of last week and I only got back on Friday. I would have updated yesterday but I was tired and…yeah.**

**Also I got less reviews for my last chapter than my first one, if there is a reason why my chapters aren't that good, then please tell me.**

**Anyway, I need to ask you guys a question, do you think I should start putting previews for the next chapters at the end of each chapter?**

**Also should I answer questions from reviews?**

**Now enough of my yapping, here's the disclaimer,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh 5d's but I do own all of my second generation characters.**

**Violet: like me!**

**Me: hey get out of here! *chases violet away with a random chainsaw***

**Sorry bout that, here's the story!**

**Chapter 3: The secret**

She was sure Kyle was wrong. Her parents were interfering. And annoying. And well famous. But there was no way they could have done anything as illegal and wrong as kidnapping a little girl. HELLO, they're signers for crying out loud, they're supposed to save the world, not be heartless criminals.

Still. When someone plants an idea in your head, it stays there.

You can't unthink it.

_Was I Callie Violet Matthews?_

Violet thought about it all the time. She kept the 'missing' poster Kyle had printed out under her mattress. The lavender haired girl took it out every night and read it over and over until she knew every line of that little girls face. Every date and detail about her life.

Not that there was much to go on.

Several times Violet would pick up the phone to call the number at the bottom of the poster. But she never had the guts to make the call. What was she going to say? _'Hi there. I think I might be a missing girl on your website, only with a different birthday and different first name-oh, and from a different country._

They'd laugh at her. So would the police.

A week went past. Kyle swore he wouldn't tell anyone. It was their secret. But it burned inside Violet like one of those trick birthday candles you can't blow out, no matter how hard you blow.

And then- by accident-Violet learned something that changed everything. For ever…

Yusei has a bit of a routine when he gets in from work. He doesn't like anyone to speak to him while he changes and takes a shower. Then he and Akiza have dinner before either of them feel tired watching TV and then go to bed.

They're always nagging at Violet to eat with them. Mostly it's the last thing she wants to do, but it shuts Akiza up.

And it massively annoys Riku, who has to go to bed before they eat.

That night, Riku appeared in the doorway just as Akiza was putting a big casserole dish down on the table.

''Mum, I'm still hungry,'' he whined.

Yusei rolled his eyes, knowing Riku's tricks all too well.

Violet could see him building up to say something-_he doesn't exactly operate at the speed of light, my dad._

But Akiza-so strict when it comes to _Violet's_ bedtimes-had already taken Riku's side.

''I can't let him go to sleep hungry, Yusei.''

And before he could respond, she'd already grabbed the fruit bowl and was shushing Riku out the door.

Yusei stared at the casserole dish as if he was hoping the stew inside would somehow leap out onto his plate.

''She spoils that boy,'' he muttered under his breath.

Violet grinned to herself. Yusei's the supreme master of the blindingly obvious comment. He's the king at duelling-good with strategies but a bit slow when it comes to words.

Which is what made his next sentence so jaw-droopingly, outstandingly incredible.

''Akiza tells me you were asking about your…about when you were little,'' the raven haired man said.

Violet nearly chocked on the slice of bread and butter she'd been stuffing into her mouth.

''Well?'' Yusei had his serious on. Not easy for him to take off as he rarely shows any emotions at all and he's almost always serious.

The golden eyed teen could feel the heat creeping up round her neck. She looked away and nodded.

Yusei cleared his throat. ''I think…'' he said. Long pause.

_Come on dad. Before we both die of old age. Please._

''I think…that if you're old enough to ask-''

At that moment Akiza reappeared. She took one look at her daughter's red face and it was obvious she knew what was going on.

''Old enough to ask what?'' She said.

Yusei mumbled something totally incoherent. Akiza put her hands on her hips.

''I thought we agreed, Yusei?'' She said in a voice, Violet had never heard before.

The atmosphere in the room stretched out tight, like a Croydon facelift.

Violet pushed back her chair and stood up, her hands balled at her sides.

_If she was going to stop dad from talking to me, she could forget about me eating her stupid stew._

''sit down, violet,'' Akiza snapped.

Anger surged up from her stomach. ''NO,'' she shouted. ''Who put you in charge? Why do you think you know what's best for everyone else?''

Akiza's face clenched up.

''Violet Rosa Fudo. Sit down and eat. NOW.'' Akiza only uses Violets full name when she's really lost it. Which was really rare.

Tears of rage and frustration welled in the said girl's eyes.

_How dare she order me like that-like a little kid?_ ''I won't sit down,'' she shouted. ''You can't tell me what to do. You're not even my REAL MOTHER!''

Violet ran out of the dinning room, slamming the door behind her. Tears streamed down her face as she raced through the hall, heading for the stairs and the small privacy of her room.

Riku was sitting on the top step, munching on an apple.

''Why's everyone shouting?'' he said.

Violet stopped just below him and took a deep breath.

Her hands shook as she wiped her face.

''Get out of my way,'' she muttered.

''Wanna see a Martian train wreak?'' Riku opened his mouth and stuck out a tongue full of pale-green mush.

She closed her eyes. _What did I do to deserve such an uncool family? I bet Callie Violet Matthews' family weren't like this._

She could just imagine them: understanding, glamorous mother; sensitive, fun-loving father; and not a brother or sister in sight.

The sound of Akiza and Yusei's loud voices drifted towards the stairs.

Riku shuffled down a couple of steps. ''Are mum and dad going to get divorced?'' he said, plain worry in his voice.

''Yeah,'' Violet snapped. ''They're arguing over which one of them has to live with you afterwards.''

Riku stuck his tongue out at Violet again but didn't say anything. A few seconds later, he stomped off to his room. The shouting was getting louder, Akiza's high-pitched shriek piercing through Yusei's low rumble. And then she heard her own name. Violet walked back across the hall, trying to separate out what they were saying.

''Stop it,'' Akiza yelled. ''This is your fault. You promised me-''

''For god sakes!'' Yusei suddenly yelled. ''I'm only saying we can't ignore her asking about it.''

No one had ever heard Yusei sound so angry…and worried.

Violet shivered, and crept closer to the kitchen door.

There was silence for a few seconds. Then Akiza spoke again.

Her voice was quieter now, almost pleading.

''She's too young. Her head's still full of homework and boys and…and…pop songs.''

_Yeah right mum-you know me so well_ the dark haired teen rolled her eyes but crept even closer to the door.

''Then why's she so angry? Why's she been asking questions?'' Yusei said.

''Some stupid school project got her started. But she'll loose interest.'' There was a long pause. Then Violet could hear her mother sniffing. Her voice sounded muffled. She heard Yusei sigh.

''But Akiza, she has to know someday.''

''If we tell her one thing, she'll want to know the rest.''

Yusei murmured something Violet couldn't catch.

''I know, but not now,'' Akiza said. ''When she's eighteen, I'll show her my diaries. That'll put it all in context for her.''

Violet heard footsteps coming towards the door and scurried away, up the stairs. Her heart was beating fast._ So much for all mum's 'closed adoption' crap. They __**did**__ know something about my life before they got me._

Her stomach twisted into a knot. What could it be that was so terrible they didn't think she could handle yet? Could it have anything to do with Callie Violet Matthews?

Violet lay on her bed sure of only one thing. There was no way she could wait until she was eighteen to read her mothers diaries. With that thought in mind, Violet slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: yeah sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**And I hope you guys are thinking about the questions I asked earlier.**

**And please please leave a review. Even if it's just 'good chapter' or something like that, it means a lot!**

**Anyway BYE! ;)**


	4. 4 marchfield

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! Remember me?**

**Lol, i wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, I haven't updated in like forever!**

**The thing is, school is taking up alot of my time and then my personal life has it's priority. Plus I've been kinda lazy aswell :/**

**BUT... i've finally got my own laptop! Which means i can update faster than i have been.**

**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own yu gi oh 5d's-...i STILL dont know who does...**

**chapter 4: Marchfield**

break time the next day. Kyle and Violet were out on the high street, buying their lunch.

It's only one of the good things schools let you do once your over 14, go out for lunch.

Akiza's always complaining about Violet eating rubbish food- and spending too much money on it.

This was one thing Violet didn't understand. The Fudo's had pot's of money, so what difference would it make

if she spent a bit of money on her lunch? Well, that's just Akiza. Yusei- thank goodness- doesn't mind at all.

Violet told Kyle about the diaries while they waited to order their noodles from the takeaway bar.

''Why don't you just go and read them?'' he said.

''Because mum keeps all her old stuff in these locked trunks up in the attic.''

A gust of wind whipped around Violet's bare legs- she was wearing a standard school uniform and their skirts were pretty short-as a group of girls from another school tottered into the noodle bar. They stood in a cluster at the opposite end of the counter from Kyle and Violet, giggling over a menu.

Kyle ordered their usual- Cup Ramen with an extra one for Josh who was too lazy to go with them and another one for Feather; she was busy shouting at Josh for his laziness.

The two friends then went to sit down and wait for their order on the metal bench in the corner.

''Well, get the key's and go up there,'' Kyle carried on with their conversation.

Violet stared at him. Kyle always made everything sound so simple.

''What about mum?'' she said. ''I'll need someone to keep her out of the way for at least an hour.''

Kyle frowned. ''Doesn't she ever go out?''

''Not much.'' It was true. While Yusei didn't get home before dinner most nights, Akiza did extra stuff like go through her files or so.

She also had a month off work, so she was also home most weekends and most of her friends; Carly, Dove, Misty and luna had work to go to.

After a few minutes Kyle wondered off to the counter to see where their noodles were. While he waited, one of the girls from the

other school went up to him. She was dead-hard looking, with spiky blonde hair and her black school skirt hitched right up her legs.

''My mate reckons you're really fit,'' she said, jerking her thumb towards a short pink-head on the edge of the group of girls.

Violet grinned as Kyle blushed. Him and Josh were always getting hit on by girls- Josh mostly, but Kyles reactions were more amusing.

'_I guess he is quite good-looking.'_

Tall, with sharp features and lovely smooth pale skin.

The hard faced blonde put her hand on her hip. ''So d'you wanna go out with her? She's free tomorrow night,'' she said.

There was a burst of giggles from the group at the other end of the counter. Kyle was smiling, trying to be nice as he said no.

He looked really embarrassed. The man approached with their Ramen. Violet stood up and took the box.

Then she turned to the girl, ''Sorry,'' she touched Kyle's arm, ''but he's busy tomorrow night.''

She let go of Kyle and swept out of the shop. There was soon a chorus of sarky 'Ooo's' at her back. She smiled to herself again.

It was funny how alike Kyle and Violet were. Not interested in going out with anyone, just wanting to be friends. Well, friends with each other.

Kyle caught up with her as she set off up the high street.

''What did you mean?'' He said, ''about tomorrow night?''

Violet grinned at him. ''I was hoping you'd help me get mum out the way so i can look through those diaries.''

Violet's plan was simple. Kyle's mum, Misty, was always saying that she and Akiza should get together once in a while since she's become really busy after having

her third child, plus her modelling career always limited her free time.

So, that night, after school, Violet asked Misty if Akiza could visit her the very next day.

''She'd really like to just chat with you, like you guys used to when you were just teenagers,'' Vicky lied.

Misty was typically enthusiastic as well as calm. ''How lovely dear, I'd been thinking about something like this myself. Tell her to come after six.

That's when i get back from my shooting session.''

Of course Akiza didn't want to go.

''I don't want to bother Misty right after she comes back from a shooting session. She needs rest, I'll go visit her on her next day off.''

Akiza paused for a moment, then carried on, ''and suppose they're having tea when I get there?''

Violet sighed, ''They don't have tea until after seven. And Misty insisted, she said she'd been meaning to ask you for a while, she was worried you'd be busy.

Mum please. I told her you'd go. It'll be dead embarrassing if you don't!''

In the end, Akiza agreed.

Violet reckoned Misty would keep Akiza talking for atleas an hour. Plenty of time for her to find the diaries in the attic and have a good look at them.

Akiza left the house at quater past six the next day, still issuing instructions about Riku not having any chocolate before tea.

Ten minutes later, Kyle rang from his apartment- the Kesslers still lived in the same apartment Misty lived in before the whole Signer/Dark Signer event.

''The package has arrived,'' Kyle said.

Violet giggled. ''Don't forget to ring me as soon as she leaves again.''

As soon as Kyle hung up, Violet raced down to the kitchen to grab as much chocolate as she could carry.

She panted up the stairs and into Riku's room. His thin little face was bent over his laptop. Kyle- in a heroic gesture of friendship- had lent him his latest _Call of Duty_ game.

''Here.'' Violet thrust the chocolate bars at him. ''Now keep quiet.''

She picked up her mobile and charged into Akiza's office.

All her key's hung on a row of hook's behind the desk. Violet the set marked 'Attic' in her pocket , then ran into her parents room,

pulled down the loft ladder and climbed up.

Violet was guessing, of course, but she imagined most people's attics are a bit of a mess. Bin bags, bit's of old equipment, suit cases- that kind of stuff.

Not the Fudo's.

Akiza had everything organised in trunks. _CLOTHES. SCHOOL. UNIVERSITY. LETTERS_. There, _**DIARIES**_.

Her hands were shaking as she fumbled with the key's, trying one after the other in the lock.

At last one of the keys turned with a satisfying click. Violet opened the trunk and peered inside at the neatly stacked rows of black note books.

They were labelled in quarter years:_ JAN-MAR, APR-JUN_ and so on.

All disgustingly well organised.

Violet rummaged around and picked out _SEP-DEC 2045_: the tree months that covered Callie's disappearance and her own adaption.

Heart pounding, Violet scanned the pages, searching for her name. There were references to her on SEP 25 and 30.

But at that point Vicky was just a possibility. An idea of a child they hadn't met. Then...

_Oct 7, 2045- We met Violet at Marchfield. She smiled at me. At least I'm telling myself it was a smile. Yusei said it_

_was an accidental curl of the lip. Violet doesn't smile much. Not surprising, I suppose. With Sonia Holtwood involved, everything's very tense and_

_I'm sure she picks up on it._

Violet put the diary down. For the first time since she'd found the information about Callie Violet Matthews on the net, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know any more.

Her stomach twisted into a knot. Who was Sonia Holtwood? And what exactly where they all involved in?

Vicky sat there in silence for a few moments, the diary in her lap. Then she picked it up again. It was too late to turn back now.

_Oct 14, 2045- I daren't hope. I don't want to be disappointed again..._

_Oct 20, 2045- Sonia's attitude is unbelievable. But we're going to go ahead anyway. Nothing's going to stop us getting Violet. Nothing._

_Oct 30, 2045- Violet. My Violet. After all this time, it's finally happening. We're bringing her home from Marchfield in two days_.

That was it. No more references to Sonia or Marchfield.

Just loads of stuff about what it was like when they got Violet home.

So what and where was Marchfield? Violet flicked to the back of the diary, to a clear plastic sleeve containing a selection of business cards.

She saw it instantly, a yellow card with the words **MARCHFIELD ADAPTION AGENCY** embassed across the front.

The doorbell rang- a loud continuous screech.

Violet leaped up and raced to the trap door.

''Hi Kyle,'' she heard Riku saying

''Violet! She's almost here!'' Kyle's yell echoed urgently up from the hall.

Violet pocketed the Marchfield Agency business card, tossed the diary back in the trunk and raced down the step ladder.

Kyle pelted into Akiza and Yusei's bedroom in time to help Violet push the step ladder back into the attic. It clicked into place just as the front door shut.

''I'm home,'' Akiza shouted.

''Why didn't you call me?'' She said as she carefully replaced the Keys on their hook.

''I did. Your phone kept going to voice mail. I had to run all the way here- the long way too.''

Violet checked her mobile. The volume was turned right down.

Riku was standing in the study doorway, grinning at his older sister.

''I did it while you were getting my chocolate,'' he said.

"You little...'' Violet lunged for him, but he slipped out of her grasp.

''Do anything and I'll tell mum you were looking at her things,'' he said in his most threatening voice.

''Violet stared at him. ''Fine.'' She'd get him back some other way. They all went downstairs.

Kyle slipped out, unnoticed by Akiza. She was in a good mood, clattering about in the kitchen. Vicky suspected Misty had given her more to drink

than just a cup of tea.

''Just like the old days,'' the strawberry haired women said. ''Luck Misty. I'm amazed how she retains that body after having three children.

Let alone still being the worlds best super model.''

Violet nodded without really listening. Her mind was on the Marchfield business card in her pocket. She slipped out of the kitchen and went up to her room.

Hands shaking, she took out the card:

_Taylor Tarson, Director_

_**Marchfield Adoption Agency**_

_1103 Main Street_

_Marchfield, Vermont, USA._

_America. I was adopted from America? _

The 'Missing' poster from the website flashed into her mind. Callie Violet was American too. Her skin erupted in Goosebumps,

Sending a shiver down her back.

She was getting closer and closer to the truth.

Part of her wanted to run back downstairs, burst into the kitchen and confront her mother with everything she had found out.

But what good would it do?

_She's too young._

Akiza still wouldn't tell her anything.

Plus- she would totally freak if she knew Violet had been nosing through her diaries.

Whatever Violet was going to find out from the Marchfield Adaption Agency, she would have to find out alone.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 4.**

**A/N: ****there, chapter 4 is finished!**

**Again sorry for the wait, bleh just cuss me in the reviews if you want- you won't get this opportunity very much lol!**

**Oh and review pweeeese!**

**(Yeah, this chapter sucked- sorry about that btw)**


End file.
